


Home

by SmileOfHearts



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileOfHearts/pseuds/SmileOfHearts
Summary: Mogami Kyoko and Kotonae Kanami come to Kyoto for a shooting.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Дом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875159) by [Chif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif), [wtfsb16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfsb16/pseuds/wtfsb16). 



“I don’t get why you need to do this.” Kanae frowned her eyebrows feeling obliged to follow her friend. Leaving her alone at this point would feel like abandoning a kitten in the rain.

“When Shotaro and I were leaving, uncle said that we lose the right to return as soon as we cross their threshold. And I haven’t called the Fuwas since.”

“My point exactly. Why do you want to visit them now?”

“I just have to drop by since I’m already in Kyoto.” Kyoko drew a sign. “They raised me and I have shown nothing but thoughtless ingratitude when I eloped with that moron.”

Kanae rolled her eyes but to her genuine surprise no fit of anger followed the mention of Fuwa Sho.

Instead Kyoko has frozen on the spot in the middle of a road.

“Now what?”

“What if they hate me even more when they find out I no longer wait on their son? What if they…”

Kyoko fell silent and stared at Kanae like a dumb and mute fish.

“Then I tell them they are complete morons and we leave.” her friend replied, took Kyoko’s hand and pulled the girl forward.

 “Moko-san,” Kyoko whined, pulling back. “I’m sca-a-ared.”

“Listen, I didn’t drag 10 miles through the freaking forest for you to back down right now.”

“Moko-san, it’s been less than a mile,” Kyoko said, seemingly surprised.

“Damn! I don’t care!” growled Kanae. “Shut up and go!”

“But I’m sca-a-ared,” Kyoko whined again.

And as soon as Kanae was about to bring up the last and strongest argument by saying “What would Tsuruga Ren have said if he saw you right now?” she heard a surprised exclamation.

“Kyoko-chan?”

A woman in a traditional kimono froze on the doorstep of a ryokan they approached without noticing. She was well into her years but still stunning.

“A-auntie,” Kyoko started at her. “I’m, I…”

“Welcome home,” the woman said and opened her arms to hug Kyoko.

Kanae sighed heavily and rolled her eyes once more.

The empty-headed idiot was crying and apologizing in the arms of Sho’s mother and the latter looked at her with such tenderness you could think she was Kyoko’s own mother.

Damn! What was the point of worrying so much?

 ***

“We didn’t believe our own ears when Mika-chan told us you star in “Dark Moon”,” Fuwa-san told the girls keeping her eyes on Kyoko. “And then we didn’t believe our own eyes when we watched the dorama. Mio was so scary and didn’t look like our Kyoko-chan at all. But then one of the girls from our staff, I don’t think you’ve met her, she found an interview with all the cast members online and we saw you there. My husband and I were so happy to know that you’re fine.”

Kyoko bowed her head guiltily.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered for the hundredth’s time.

“It’s ok,” Fuwa-san shook her head for the hundredth’s time as well. “It’s our fault. My husband still regrets letting you leave. Your mother entrusted us with you and we couldn't protect you from making a mistake."

"A mistake?" Kyoko's eyes become even larger than usual.

 _Looks like she wasn't going to tell about her breakup with Sho,_ Kanae thought.

“My husband went to Tokyo on a business trip last year and he met Shotaro. And Sho told him you’re not together anymore and he had no idea where you lived. We were beyond worried. My husband went to the police but they told him you’re not our daughter and Mogami-san hung up on us as soon as she heard you eloped with Sho.”

Kyoko sighed.

“Well, I’ve made peace with my mother and the reason behind her actions.”

“Really?” Fuwa-san was visibly glad. “We’ve seen the TV show with her in it… we couldn’t comprehend why she said that”

“She had her reasons for that too” Kyoko said simply.

Kanae thought that after Kyoko forgave her mother she deserved a halo over her head at the very least. At most she deserved to get rid of the pink uniform but that couldn’t be counted on.

“And where is uncle?” Kyoko asked.

“He went to the city and he’s going to come back late. You will stay the night, right, girls?” she looked at Kyoko agitatedly.

“We have a shooting in the morning,” Kyoko started to look guilty again.

“It’s just half a mile from here,” Kanae said gloomily. “We’ll get up a bit earlier and get there in time.”

Sometimes she felt a halo over her head as well.

***

“Now tell me girl, what is it that you do in Tokyo?” asked the ryokan owner frowningly.

If that was the way he treated Kyoko in her childhood, Kanae wasn’t surprised the girl never saw him as a father figure. He didn’t even look like an uncle; he behaved like a boss.

When he looked strictly at both girls and told them to sit down beside him, even Kanae felt like drawing her head in the shoulders and running away. And Kyoko was hard to look at.

“Right now Moko-san and… I mean Kanae-san and I star in a dorama and that’s why we’re here,” she quickly replied. “And I’m still playing Natsu and a mascot on a tv show. And we also fulfill various tasks for the president of LME, Takarada-san. Moko-san… I mean Kanae-san and I belong to the «Love Me» section because the president thinks we lack that quality, but he decided that we… well, how should I put this. That we…”

“That it would be a waste of a talent to reject us simply because we forgot how to love,” Kanae took pity on the girl.

“Good,” Fuwa nodded abruptly. “If you work hard enough I’m sure you’ll achieve your goals.”

Kyoko’s mouth opened wide on its own. It seems that she's never heard something like this.

“Thank you!” she bowed and Kanae thought that if her bow was just half of a percent more energetic, Kyoko’s head would’ve made a hole in the floor.

“And don’t you dare forgive my son,” frowned Fuwa. “Just you try forgiving him and you can forget your way here, understood?”

Kyoko nodded with a glassy look.

“I’ll be watching you,” Fuwa made a threatening gesture.

“But didn’t you want her and Sho to get married?” Kanae couldn’t help asking.

Fuwa-san looked at her grimly but deigned to reply:

“I thought I raised him to be a good man but I was wrong. I would’ve given my blessings if he was worthy of her but now, after I’ve seen how selfish and snobbish he is, I think the day will never come.”

Kanae nodded.

“Girl,” he turned to Kyoko “have you found a rascal in Tokyo to get married to?”

Kyoko shook her head and Kanae prepared herself for listening to a traditional “I will never get married because I don’t believe in love in general and, in particular, vowed to remain pure” speech but instead of it Kyoko blushed furiously and looked down as if she lied.

“I see,” Fuwa said. “Next time bring him along.”

Kyoko stared at him, horrified.

Kanae imagined Tsuruga Ren meeting Sho’s parents. And rolled her eyes.


End file.
